Inside of You songfic
by passion and love
Summary: Its the same old Harry likes Draco, Draco likes Harry but this time its to music! Its my first story so go easy on me! beta'd now!
1. It seems so obvious

**It seems so obvious**

**Theres something up with us**

** So can I ask you this? **

It was start of term once again at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Draco Malfoy was in his seventh and final year. He walked into the Great Hall with a slight smirk on his face, thinking that this was the last time he would have to do this as a student. His thoughts were disrupted when someone bumped into him. He turned around ready to shout an insult at whoever had done it, then froze.

It was Harry Potter. Draco's feeling for this certain Gryffindor had been building ever since the end of fifth year. After Harry had lost his godfather, the light had disappeared in his eyes. Draco barley got a reaction from Harry when he had taunted him and it had aggravated him, until he had realized what it felt like when you lost someone you loved.

The summer before sixth year Draco lost his mother to the war. Lucius Malfoy, his so-called father, was still locked away in Azkaban. Draco had never really loved his father, and he in turn didn't love Draco. Draco's mother had been the one to raise him and care for him. She was the one who had wanted him to switch sides, not become a Death Eater. This year, Draco would honor her wishes and officially switch sides. So Draco feelings toward Potter had changed form hate, to dislike, to neutral, and at this moment to like.

Harry's feelings had change for a certain Slytherin as well. Harry had heard about Draco's loss and could sympathize. Over the past year Malfoy's threats and taunts had died down, and the two had gotten along for the most part. Harry had always had a slight crush on Draco but had never acted on it because of their past relationship with each other. Now, with Draco only a foot away, Harry was having a hard time getting his body under control.

"Potter," he said with a sneer.

"Malfoy," Harry said trying his best to keep a blush from creeping up his cheeks. And with that, the two former enemies walked to their respective tables.

The rest of the evening went as usual. Everyone sat down at there tables and waited for the first years to come in and be sorted. After the new first years were sorted and welcomed to their houses Professor Dumbledore got up to his podium for his long winded welcome back speech. Everyone forth year and up, with the exception of Hermione, were waiting for the speech to be over and the feast to begin; some more impatiently than others, CoughCoughRonCough.

"Hey mate," asked Ron "What just happened between you and Malfoy? I mean it was really scary to not hear you two argue."

"Did you ever think about the fact that we haven't had a real fight in ages, not since his mum died. We get each other now. I don't think you could really even call us enemies any more." Said Harry.

"Oh…. Mate can I ask you something else?" Ron asked.

"Sure"

"Do you like him" Ron whispered. It was common knowledge that Harry was gay. He came out right after the Cho Chang incident.

"Ummm… No" Harry lied. He wasn't even ready to admit that to himself let alone his best mate. Ron's eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter.

"Sure mate" Ron said.

"Ok, maybe just a little"

"That's what I thought," said Ron glad that his friend could finally admit it to him. Just then Dumbledore clapped his hands and a feast appeared in front of them. Harry was grateful for the distraction. Instead of digging in he looked around the great hall. His eyes immediately went to the Slytherin table where he found Malfoy staring at him. Once he realized Harry had seen him, he blushed slightly and looked away. He turned to Blaise Zabini, said something, got up and walked out. Harry followed him as he walked, or more like _sashay_, across the great hall and out the doors. He turned to Ron and Hermione and told them he was tired and was going to head up to the dormitories early.

"Ok mate" said Ron with just a hint of laughter in his voice. Hermione gave him an assessing look.

"Goodnight Harry" she said and turned back to her dinner. Harry got up and walked out of the great hall. When he was finally out of there he took out the marauder's map and scanned it for Malfoy. 'He couldn't have gone very far' thought Harry. Sure enough he was heading for the prefects bathroom on the fourth floor. Thankfully this map was very detailed and Harry soon had the password for the bathroom and was on his way there. He wasn't sure why he was even going there. He wasn't sure if Malfoy was gay, but it would be worth a try to make the first move.

**What do I have to do**

**To get inside of you?**

To get inside of you?

**Cuz I love the way you move,**

**When I'm inside of you.**

Draco had just gotten undressed and was heading to the giant tub with its numerous taps, and was crawling in when he heard the door open and shut. He stood up with the towel around his waist and turned around and saw Potter standing there looking lost.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco said. "Incase you had forgotten this is the prefects bathroom, and you are not a prefect!"

"Ummm…I wanted to ask you something." Harry said, as he looked Draco up and down from face to the towel wrapped loosely around his waist to his pale toned legs and back up again.

" What could you possibly need to ask me in the prefects bathroom, and cant it wait, what ever it is?" Draco said as he tried to ignore Potters wandering eyes. As much as he tried he couldn't stop what was happening to his body and he blushed slightly. Harry saw the blush and felt a little more confident.

"No, it cant," said Harry as he closed the distance between himself and Draco. When he reached where Draco was standing he grabbed him and pulled him into a soft kiss. The shy, timid kiss turned into a needy passionate one. Their tongues battled for dominance and in the end Harry's won. Draco loved the taste of Harry and enjoyed not being in control for once. All too soon, it seemed to Draco, the kiss ended and left behind a very confused Draco Malfoy and one happy Harry Potter. Harry quickly headed for his dorm.


	2. Just ask and I will do

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Just some quike words of thanx to my beta  
**taintedlove**

hope u enjoy chapter two

and remember  
I LOVE REVEIWS!!!!!!

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- --------------------

**Just ask and I will do  
anything you want me to  
there is no limit  
to how far I will go…  
**

Draco stood in the middle of the bathroom for about five minutes before he realized that he was still half naked. He quickly disposed of the towel that hung loosely around his waist and got into the bath. He was totally confused. Why had Potter done that? Was it possible that Harry liked him as much as he liked Harry? It was all too much for Draco to absorb at the present time. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to be in Harry's arms, kissing him again. At the thought of kissing Harry again, he felt his body react. He looked down at his hardening member and groaned. He tried to ignore it, but then his mind drifted back to that brief kiss and it hardened some more. How could one kiss draw such a reaction from his body? Oh well, best to deal with his problem. He swiftly grabbed his now fully-erect cock and started to pump, hard, up and down. He pictured Harry in his mind's eye while he did it. A few more strokes had him cumming. He washed the rest of his body and exited the bath. He was fully clothed within moments and heading out the door to his private room in the dungeons. He would deal with Potter later.

When Harry finally returned to his room an hour later after having had to make a quick stop in a deserted bathroom, he collapsed onto his bed. Everyone else in his room was asleep, so he had time to think without being interrupted. He was happy for the first time in a long time. He was glad he had initiated that kiss and made the first move. He liked Draco--a lot--and now he was pretty sure that Draco liked him, but it was up to Draco to make the next move. He wasn't sure how long he would have to wait, nor was he sure he could wait at all after having had a taste. He finally decided that enough was enough for now and put his pajamas on before crawling into his four-poster. His last thought was of the brief kiss they had shared and of the feelings that had rushed through him.

The next morning classes began. Harry was the first one up, showered, and dressed; he was even ready before Hermione, which surprised the other two. As they were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione asked, "So, what was last night about? You didn't even eat anything."

"Uhh… the train ride made me tired, and I ate a lot on the train. I just decided to go up and go to sleep early," Harry said, trying hard not to turn red.

"But when we came up, you weren't there," Hermione pointed out, not convinced.

"Yeah, because I suddenly got hungry and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat," Harry said. As an afterthought he added, "And Dobby was down there, so that's what kept me so long."

"Well, alright…" Hermione yielded reluctantly.

"Gods, Hermione, it's too early for all this questioning stuff," Ron complained, trying to get Hermione off Harry's back. "Can't you do this, oh I don't know, once we've all had a chance to wake up? It's too bloody early."

"It's just..." she said, trailing off. Before she could say anything else, Neville, Dean, and Seamus greeted them.

"Mornin' mate," greeted Dean with a cheerful smile.

"Mornin' to you, too," the trio replied. They all entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry took a place between Ron and Seamus so as to avoid more of Hermione's questions. They checked out their new schedules for the year, and no one was surprised to see Harry's Double Potions with the Slytherins, first thing no less. Harry was excited that he would be spending his first class with Draco, even if it was Potions.

Draco walked in a few minutes later. As he walked over to the Slytherin table, he did a quick scan of the Great Hall and quickly spotted the raven-haired boy who had tormented his dreams the previous night. Before anyone could see where he was looking, he took a seat facing the Gryffindor table. Instead of eating, though, he just stared in the direction of the Gryffindors. Harry could feel someone looking at him and instinctively knew it was Draco. His heart started to race as he slowly turned around to be certain. Sure enough, there was Draco staring at him. They locked eyes again and neither of them looked away. It was almost a challenge. When Ron started to say something to him, he quickly looked away from Draco and forced all of his attention to Ron and what he was saying. Harry spent the rest of his breakfast time talking to his housemates and desperately trying to ignore that familiar tingling feeling on the back of his neck. Harry couldn't help but wish that Draco would do something soon.

"Hey mate, you okay?" asked Ron. "You started to zone out a bit."

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he said. He hadn't realized that he had been daydreaming. "Hey, I'm gonna head to the dungeons early, gods know I don't wanna piss off Snape on the first day."

"Okay, mate," Ron said.

"Don't be late," Hermione said and gave him a wink. Ron had obviously told her about his liking Draco while he wasn't paying attention, but neither of them knew about last night and he felt a little guilty about not telling them. So, he decided he would tell them as soon as possible. With that resolution he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco, who had been watching Harry like a hawk, saw when he got up. He followed Harry into the hallway without so much as a 'Later' to his friends, only to find that Harry had vanished. He looked around just in time to see him veer around a corner that led to the dungeons. He ran quietly after and spotted him disappearing into the bathroom. He waited where he was for Harry to come back out. When he came through the door, Draco ran up and slammed him into the wall. Harry, surprised, looked into Draco's eyes. There was no trace of the hatred that was normally there. Instead it was a different emotion that he didn't quite understand. But before he had time to think, Draco was snogging him senseless. Harry encircled an arm around Malfoy's waist in an attempt to pull him closer. His other arm locked around Draco's neck.

Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry tightly. He loved how he felt when they were together. It felt right. He broke away from the kiss.

"That's for last night," Draco said, looking at Harry. And with that he walked away towards the Potions room. Harry remained there, feeling slightly dizzy. He couldn't help but think, _'Well, at least he didn't punch me,'_ and he couldn't stop smiling. When he walked into the classroom five minutes later, he was still smiling.

Everyone was already seated when Snape swept in, his robes billowing behind him. Even though it was the first day of classes, he already had a sour look on his face. This was the seventh-years' class, and he was still saddled with Potter.

"Silence!" Snape ordered as he walked down the aisle. There was really no need for this command, seeing as the class was already dead quiet. As he walked he flicked his wand, and instructions appeared on the chalkboard for a new and difficult potion. Harry groaned inwardly. 'I wish Ron was here.' But no, he was stuck with a bunch of Slytherins and Hermione, along with a few others from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. As he started to copy down the directions, he couldn't help but glance at Draco. He was also copying down the instructions but seemed to be more interested in what it was he was writing down than Harry was. Draco had always been a natural in Potions class, whereas Harry just wanted to pass with high enough marks to make it into Auror training. That task in itself was going to take a lot more work than what he'd been doing. He reluctantly went back to copying his instructions and gathering his ingredients.

Draco had felt Harry's eyes on him and had resisted the urge to look back at him. He concentrated hard on the task at hand. He had always been excellent at creating potions and was not going to let Potter distract him. When he was finished writing down the instructions, he started to gather the necessary ingredients.

Thankfully, the class went by without incident. Most people were able to make the potion successfully—including, to his own amazement, Harry. Snape made no remarks when Harry handed him his potion, but his look of amazement was clear. After everyone had left the classroom, Snape couldn't help but think, _'Maybe this year won't be so bad after all…'_ Then he shook his head._'Of course it will, this is Potter and he's bound to screw up.'_

Harry and Hermione were two of the last ones out of the classroom. They were talking when Draco, who had been waiting for Harry, walked up.

"Hey Potter, a word…" he said, and then he added after glancing at Hermione, "if you don't mind?"

"Yeah sure, talk to you later, Harry!" said Hermione before Harry even had a chance to answer. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to be alone with Malfoy right now.

"So…" said Harry uncertainly.

"Well, care to explain yourself?" asked Draco. Draco liked Harry, that he knew, but he wanted to know how Harry felt.

"Oh, umm, yeah," said Harry uneasily. "About the other night, I don't know what came over me. It's just that I've liked you for a while now and didn't know how to tell you," mumbled Harry quietly but confidently. Draco, at this confession, looked stunned. He didn't know what to say.

Harry took advantage of his speechlessness and pulled him close for a searing kiss. It didn't take long for Draco to respond to Harry's eager kiss. Harry broke away from Draco's mouth and started to nibble at Draco's ear lobe. Then in a breathy whisper he demanded, "Do you like me, would you do anything I asked you to?" He started to nibble on Draco's ear again and slowly made his way down his neck. "How far are you willing to go?" he asked in a whisper on his neck that sent goose bumps in its wake. Harry kissed deliberately along Draco's jaw line before returning to his mouth for a brief kiss. Then he slowly backed away to see how he had affected the slightly shorter man.

Draco's eyes had fluttered closed during Harry's attentions to his ear lobe and neck. Even now his eyes were still closed. He was just standing there, not knowing what to expect. After a moment he finally opened his eyes to see Harry silently waiting for the answers to his questions. Draco thought about the questions carefully. Then he made his decision.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow at midnight." And with that he walked away.

---------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

TBC

so what do ya think so far!?!?!?!?


	3. I just gotta know

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

CH3  
once again:  
I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!! no characters, not the lyrics just the plot.

PS  
NOW BETA'D

thanx taintedlove for everything!!!!

hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!

--------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------------- --------------------------------- --------------------------------

**  
And I'm sure I can pretend  
To be a gentlemen…  
But before I begin,  
I just gotta know,  
I just gotta know,  
I just gotta know...  
**

The rest of Harry and Draco's classes passed by sluggishly. Time seemed to slow down like it does when you're anticipating something big. Harry knew he had gotten to Draco, knew it by the way Draco's eyes fluttered shut and the way his breath left goose bumps in its wake. He loved that and knew tomorrow night would be amazing.

Draco's mind, on the other hand, was full of doubt and anxiety. _'What if he doesn't show up?'_ thought Draco. _'What if this is just a really cruel joke?'_ He couldn't think about it too much because every time he did, he had the urge to call the whole thing off. But as the day dragged on his thoughts started to change. _'What if he does show up, what am I supposed to do?'_ Every time he saw Harry later that day, he couldn't stop the images that came unbidden to his mind.

At dinner in the Great Hall that night, Harry's gaze kept wandering over to the Slytherin table where a tall, pale, blond-haired boy sat chatting with his friends. Every once in a while he would look over and find Harry staring at him but then turn away quickly. Harry wasn't the only one with a staring problem, though. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of the tan, raven-haired boy at the Gryffindor table. Even after Harry had turned away to continue eating, Draco would still be looking at him, wondering what tomorrow night would bring.

"So, how was Potions?" asked Ron.

"Not so bad, actually. I managed to get the potion done correctly," said Harry, who was only half concentrating on his conversation with Ron. His mind kept drifting to the next night when Draco and he would be alone together. He hadn't eaten much, but he wasn't hungry. He said as much to his friends and excused himself from the table, departing from the Great Hall.

Draco saw Harry leave and had to exercise great control not to follow him. If he followed him out, he might appear too eager and embarrass himself. He would just have to wait for tomorrow night. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind and continued to eat his dinner.

After Harry left it took him a few minutes to realize that Draco wasn't going to follow him out. He was slightly crestfallen, but then he reminded himself that he would have a whole night with him tomorrow. With that happy thought, he went up the main stairway, made a few shortcuts and arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room in less than five minutes.

"Password?" inquired the Fat Lady.

"Weird Sisters," said Harry, but the portrait did not swing open.

"Incorrect."

"What do you mean?" demanded Harry in disbelief.

"What I mean is that the password has been changed," said the Fat Lady with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What! When?!" Harry practically yelled.

"When dinner began," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I suggest that you find a prefect, get the password and leave me be!" she finished heatedly. Harry stormed away from the portrait and started back for the Great Hall.

When he reached the entrance Hall a few minutes later, he saw Malfoy walking the opposite way, towards the dungeons. Harry glanced around quickly to make sure no on else was around and followed him. He caught up with him quickly and tapped him on the shoulder. When Draco turned around, Harry pulled him in for a searing kiss. Malfoy began to kiss back without any hesitation. The kiss was urgent and needy and passionate, in short all the things they had been feeling for each other. Their hands were everywhere, exploring wantonly. The kiss escalated quickly. Harry detached himself to nibble on Draco's earlobe while his hands worked quickly to unbutton Draco's shirt. Harry kissed down Draco's jaw and neck, ending finally at his collar bone where he bit him sharply then soothed it with his tongue. He repeated this several times on the same spot. When he was satisfied that he had left a mark, he returned to Draco's waiting mouth. Harry snaked his tongue into Draco's mouth and reveled in the taste of him. Harry reached down between them and rubbed Draco's arousal through his pants. Draco gasped and pulled away.

"Not," Draco groaned, "here." He was panting slightly now. He grabbed Harry by the hand and led him down a few corridors.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry, even though he had a pretty good hunch what the answer was.

"Shhhh, you'll see in a minute," replied Draco. He had not planned this and was a bit surprised himself as to where he was leading them. After a minute they reached their destination.

"The Potions class room!" exclaimed Harry. "Are you mad?!"  
"Be quiet," growled Draco. "Do you want someone to hear and come looking?" He opened the door and pulled himself and Harry through. He then turned around and shut the door quietly, cast the strongest locking charm he knew and for good measure threw in a silencing charm as well. No sooner had he put his wand away than he was grabbed and shoved back against one of the desks. Harry brushed Draco's unbuttoned shirt open and latched onto his right nipple, sucking and nibbling on it. Draco let out a loud moan and wound his fingers into Harry's soft, dark hair. Harry's other hand ran up and down Draco's chest, occasionally tweaking the other nipple. Harry dislodged himself from Draco's now-red nipple and kissed down his chest until he reached his navel. He dipped his tongue into Draco's bellybutton and swirled it around, loving the way the smaller man tasted.

While his tongue was at work, his hands quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. In one move he pulled down both Draco's pants and underwear. Draco gasped loudly as the cool dungeon air washed over his throbbing member. Harry pulled back and stared at Draco's pulsing cock. He gripped it, and Draco moaned even louder than before. Harry began to move up and down slowly. Draco reached down and undid Harry's pants as well and pushed them off his hips. Draco was amazed by what he saw. Harry's cock was at least nine inches long and two and a half inches thick. When Draco reached down and wrapped his hand around Harry's dick, he was barely able to close his hand around it. Draco took up Harry's rhythm, pumping up and down slowly. They leaned their foreheads against one another's, and Harry let out a deep moan. As their breathing became more erratic the pace became quicker. As each quickened their strokes they began to moan more loudly, mumbling each other's names.

"Gods, Harry I don't think I can last much longer!"

"Me either," said Harry breathily. Harry turned his head so he could whisper in Draco's ear. "You're so gorgeous. I can't wait to see your face as I fuck your tight little ass tomorrow," panted Harry. Draco moaned Harry's name loudly. "You like it when I talk dirty, don't you, slut?" Harry quickened his pace even more.

"Harry, I'm gonna cum!" said Draco hoarsely. Now there was no rhythm, just the need to climax. "HARRY!!!" he shouted as he spilled his fluids into Harry's still-pumping hand. Harry wasn't far behind him. Just the sight of the other man as he came undid him.

"Draco!" he yelled. Draco pumped for a few more moments then helped guide himself and Harry to the cold stone floor.

Harry then took Draco and wrapped him in his arms while he placed lazy kisses on the back of his neck.

They stayed like that for a half hour before Draco said, "We should probably head back to our rooms. They might notice we've been missing."

"Yeah, you're right," sighed Harry. He found his wand lying nearby on the floor and cast a quick cleaning charm on both of them and then got up to get redressed. When they were fully clothed they turned and looked at each other. Harry smiled and asked, "So, are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, of course." Harry walked over and pulled him in for one final kiss.

"Goodnight," said Harry with a wink as he walked out of the room.

"'Night," said Draco as he also left the classroom and turned the opposite direction to continue further into the dungeons.

--------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------ ------------------------------------

TBC  
i know it was a bit short but you gotta love it!!!!


	4. Play the Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
I do not take credit for the lyrics  
Inside of You- Hoobistank

CH4  
once again:  
I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!! no characters, not the lyrics just the plot.

PS  
NOW BETA'D

thanx taintedlove for everything!!!!  
hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!

Finaly, a little hot romance!!!!!! lol

reveiw

**---------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------------- -----------------------------**

**For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say  
That I never lose...  
**

The next day passed by very much like the previous one which was very, very slowly. Neither Harry nor Draco could concentrate on his work and the classes were all entirely dull. At lunch the two boy's barley ate anything. At dinner a few hours later they didn't eat at all. Thy sat there looking at each other intently not wanting to be the one to look away.

Draco was the first to leave. Harry wanted very much to get up and follow him but knew he should wait. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly seven thirty. He groaned quietly, why did time have to be moving so slowly? He, Ron and Hermione went up to the common room twenty minutes later. Ron asked if he wanted to play a little game of wizard chess and Harry conceded thinking it would make time go by quicker. Harry had never been good at chess and he did abysmally worse than normal because his mind was nowhere near the game. Ron beat him three times before Harry called quits and went up to the seventh year's boy's dorms. When he reached the room, which he shared with several of his fellow Gryffindores, he was the only one there. Harry reasoned he should take a quick nap because this would, hopefully, be a _very_ long night.

When Harry woke up and looked at his watch he saw it was eleven thirty. He got out of bed as quietly as possible and opened his trunk at the end of his bed. It squeaked slightly but everyone was fast asleep. Harry reached in and grabbed his favorite plain, tight fitting, black tee shirt and a pair of fitted jeans that were Hermione's birthday gift to him this past year. Before he closed the trunk he grabbed the invisibility cloak for good measure.

He made it quietly out of his room and down the stairs to the common room. No one was there so he threw on the cloak and went out the door. Instead of heading for the room of requirement he turned the other way and headed for the prefects bathroom. Once inside and sure that no one was there, he took off the invisibility cloak. He then exchanged his white tee shirt for the tight black one and his loose drawstring pj pants for his tight fitting blue jeans. He turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror and smirked; he looked _**hot**_. He put the invisibility cloak back on and left the bathroom.

It took him five minutes to reach the Room of Requirement. Once outside the door, which had materialized once he arrived, he looked at his watch. It read 11:55, which meant he was early. He still had the invisibility cloak on when he quietly pushed open the door to the room. He closed it just as quietly and took a look around.

At first the room appeared dark but as his eyes adjusted to the light he could see that the room was subtly decorated in shades of green and red. There was a fire burning in the hearth that let off a dim light, which illuminated some of the surroundings. Near the fireplace was a low coffee table with a myriad of foods and drinks set up delectably on its surface. Behind the table was a dark read, leather couch. Sitting on the floor between the two was a platinum haired figure in a white button-up shirt. He sat staring into the fire and had not noticed his entrance. Harry continued to look around and saw a bed in the far back of the room. It was covered in the softest looking, black, silk sheets.

Harry let his gaze wonder back to the Slytherin seated on the floor. He quietly walked up beside him and noiselessly removed the invisibility cloak still hiding him. He leaned down and whispered into Draco's ear,

"I never pegged you as a romantic" his breathe ghosting over the skin of Draco's neck and ear. Draco jumped slightly and turned his head to look at Harry as he straightened up. Draco's prick gave a little twitch that indicted that he liked what he saw. Harry offered his hand to help up the man seated on the floor. Draco accepted and was hoisted to his feet by the taller man. Harry used the hand he had just helped him up with to pull him closer to himself. He captured Draco's mouth in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Well then you have much to learn," said Draco with a grin. Draco reached around and grabbed Harry by the hair to pull him down into a heated kiss. "Mmhhmm" said Draco as he pulled away, "You taste so good". Harry pulled him back up to continue the kiss.

"So do you," said Harry huskily against Draco's neck. He nipped and licked along the length of the other mans neck. Draco moaned loudly and Harry smirked against his neck. "So fucking good, could eat you up," said Harry with a particularly hard bite on the vain pulsing under his lips. He felt Draco's pulse quicken out of excitement.

"Well I figured you might be hungry," said Draco in a voice that was a little higher pitched than normal. Draco took Harry's wrist and led him back towards the table and seating them both on the floor. Draco reached for a bowl of grapes and plucked one from the vine. His eyes sparkled as he offered it to Harry who sucked the grape and Draco's fingers into his warm mouth. Harry's tongue was swirling around the grape and Draco's fingers and final worked the grape out from between them. Harry allowed Draco to withdraw his fingers from his mouth. While Harry was eating the grape Draco reached for the strawberries and dipped one of them in a chocolate sauce sitting near by on the table. When he brought the strawberry up to Harry's mouth a drop of chocolate fell onto Draco's palm. Harry ate the offered fruit and then took Draco's wrist and brought it to his mouth. Harry turned the hand so the palm was facing him completely and eyed the drop of chocolate there on the pale skin. Harry brought it to his mouth and licked it off Draco's palm with a swirl of his tongue. Harry traced the lines on the palm and up and down the fingers. Draco was moaning as he imagined the other things that tongue could be doing. When Harry finally let go of his wrist Draco asked in a horse voice,

"Can I offer you a drink"?

"Yes please that would be lovely" said Harry then asked, "Do you have any Fire Whiskey"?

"Yes," replied Draco. He took two glasses off the table and poured them each a shot. He handed one to Harry and raised his own glass in a silent salute. The both downed their shot and cringed a little as the liquid burned down their throats. Instantly soothing warmth spread throughout their bodies and they grinned at each other. Harry took the bottle and poured them each another shot and this time Harry was the one to raise his glass. They downed the liquid and again went through the same burning sensation and then warmth. Harry poured another shot and raised his glass,

"I propose a toast," said Harry with his glass raised looking into Draco's eyes.

"To what" asked Draco?

"To tonight and the wonderful things to follow," said Harry with a knowing smirk.

"I agree, to the night" toasted Draco. They clinked their glasses together and downed them in one shot. They were each feeling a pleasant buzz when they put their glasses down. "Hmm how about a game of strip poker" asked Draco with a smirk planted on his face.

"Poker" exclaimed Harry. "You know that's a muggle game right"?

"Well duh," said Draco as he rolled his eyes. "Just cause I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I can't indulge in a game whose goal is to get everyone naked" Draco said with a wink.

"Well, when you put it that way," said Harry "Count me in"!

"So Texas Hold'Em or Five Card Stud" asked Draco.

"Well I'm more partial to Texas Hold'Em," said Harry with a slow, mocking drawl. He laughed after words unable to keep in character. Draco laughed as well. He was amazed at how well things were going and how well they were getting along together.

"Then Texas Hold'Em it is," Draco grabbed a deck of cards off the coffee table. He dealt them both two cards face down. Since it was strip poker there was no betting and Draco put aside one card and put one face up and repeated twice more. Both Draco and Harry looked at their cards. Harry let the corner of his mouth twitch and instantly knew that he was screwed. He had one of the worse poker faces ever. He looked up at Draco whose features were smooth and impassive. Draco laid down the turn card and then the river. Harry glanced at his had again and saw that he had three of a kind.

Draco, whose poker face was impeccable, looked at his soon to be lover. He saw the way his eyes and mouth quirked and knew he must have something decent. Draco though had a flush (which for all you poker illiterate people means he beat Harry) and was pretty sure he had the better hand.

"Show," said Draco. Harry laid down his pocket cards and looked up at Draco with a smug look. Draco's eyes had widened momentarily faking surprise before he too flipped his pocket cards and grinned wickedly at Harry. "Strip" commanded Draco with a dark look in his eyes. Harry did as ordered and took off both socks, having removed his shoes earlier. Harry lifted his leg and wiggled his toes in front of Draco's cringing face. "Come on Potter, put those thing away" said Draco as he playfully swatted at Harry's feet. Harry put on his best puppy dog face and asked,

"Don't you think they're cute"?

"Adorable, now can we continue? I want you naked in the next thirty minutes" growled Draco.

"Hmm, if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask" said Harry. He stood up and offered his hand to Draco who he helped off the floor with one fluid motion. Harry took him by the hand and led him to the bed in the back Harry gently pushed Draco back until he was sitting on the bed then stepped back. Harry licked his dry lips as he undid the buckle of his belt and pulled it off and let it fall to the floor. He then undid the button of his tight jeans and let down the zipper slowly. He pulled at the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up slightly exposing the tanned skin of his chest only to let the hem fall again. He reached up and tweaked his nipple through the fabric of his shirt and let out a little hiss of pleasure. He reached down and pulled the shirt up over his head in one slow motion. He threw the shirt aside and rubbed his hands up and down his naked chest pausing to tweak each nipple as he did.

Draco groaned loudly as the bulge in his pants started to strain against its bindings. Draco licked his dry lips and moaned loudly. Harry heard this but kept going at his slow pace. He reached down for his pants and slowly pulled them down until they fell around his ankles. Harry stepped out of them and pushed them out of the way. Harry was now standing in just his underwear with a large, noticeable bulge in said garment. Harry reached down and pulled them so that only the tip of his straining erection was showing above them.

"Your such a fucking tease Harry," moaned Draco. Harry turned around and slowly pulled down his underwear exposing his rear to Draco who moaned appreciably. Harry stepped out of his remain piece of clothing and sat down on Draco's lap. He turned his head and caught Draco's mouth in a lazy kiss. When they parted Harry got up and pushed Draco until he was lying on the bed. He got on the bed and straddled Draco's hips and started to unbutton Draco's white shirt. He pulled it off and looked down at his chest. Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's naked chest and smiled when he saw goose bumps rising in his wake. He bent down and took Draco's pink nipple into his mouth and nibbled, bit and then soothed it repeatedly. Harry unlatched himself from Draco's neck and got off his hips. Draco moaned at the loss of contact but gasped when Harry rubbed him through his pants. Harry removed Draco's pants quickly loosing self-control. His eyes were clouded with lust as he started to work his hand slowly up and down Draco's hard shaft. With out warning Harry bent down and took as much of Draco in his mouth as possible and sucked up hard. Draco's eyes rolled back and the rest of his body fell back against the bed. Draco was in heaven, he had never had anyone do this to him and it was amazing.

"Harry, I won't last much longer," panted Draco. At that moment Harry chose to hum and the vibrations sent Draco over the edge. He felt his balls tighten and said "Harry I'm gonna," but his sentence was cut off by his orgasm as he called out Harry's name. Harry swallowed as Draco's hot seed shot down his throat. He kept sucking as Draco rode out his orgasm. Harry got up and laid him self on top of Draco and kissed him softly. His tongue swiped at his bottom lip asking for entrance, which Draco granted. Draco moaned when he tasted himself in Harry's mouth. Harry rolled off of Draco to grab a bottle that had been sitting on the table next to the bed. He quickly coated his finger in the slick substance and turned to Draco,

"Spread your legs," said Harry as he climbed onto the bed again with Draco. Draco complied with out hesitation and spread his legs as wide as he could. Harry inserted a lubed finger in to Draco's puckered opening. Draco hissed at the new intrusion and felt his muscles clamp down. Harry felt this too and told Draco to relax. Draco took a deep breath and did as he was told. Harry pushed his finger deeper into Draco's warm tight opening. He started to pump in and out slowly and then added a second finger. He stopped moving for a moment to allow Draco to adjust, then started to scissor his fingers to spread him even wider. Draco's eyes were tightly closed and his breathing quickened. Harry stopped and said, "We don't have to do this you know, if you're not ready"

"I know, I'm fine, I promise. Just give me a second" Harry stopped moving and waited for Draco's body to relax some more. When Draco gave the OK to started again Harry had an idea. He rearranged his body so that he could continue what he was doing and help it along by adding a little pleasure. Harry reached down and started to stroke Draco's member at the same time he added a third finger. Draco's eyes shot wide open but he did not cry out in pain but for pleasure. Harry kept up his ministrations and now started to look for that spot in Draco's body that would cause him to cry out in ecstasy. Harry new he had found it when Draco cried out and moaned loudly.

Harry removed his fingers and Draco moaned at in lose of the feeling of fullness. Harry got up and moved in front of Draco and positioned him self at Draco's opening. Harry grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his shaft generously then placed the head of it so it was resting on the puckered opening of Draco's ass. Harry gripped Draco's hips and started to push into him. Once the head was in Harry stayed still until he felt Draco relax under him. Then he slowly, inch by inch, pushed him self in completely up to the base of his member. Harry was seeing stars.

"So tight baby, Gods so warm, so good" moaned Harry in ecstasy. Draco moaned too at the feeling of being completely filled by Harry's pulsing member. Draco wrapped his legs behind Harry's back and pulled him closer. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw so many emotions there he could hardly name them. Then Draco said one word,

"Move" and that was all the telling Harry needed. He pulled out about half way then slid back home. He then pulled out almost all the way then thrust back in firmly. Draco yelled out "fuck, don't stop, don't stop" Harry started to thrust back in harder and harder and Draco's yells echoed off the walls. Harry reached down between them and started to pump Draco's weeping erection. Harry's cock brushed the bundle of nerves in Draco and he called out "fuck, amazing, harder" Harry complied all too happily. He thrust in faster and harder and Draco couldn't keep quiet.

Draco lifted his head to watch Harry pound into him repeatedly and with the combined pleasure from Harry's member brushing his prostate and his hand working on his cock Draco lost it. His whole body tightened and he called out Harry's name. His body shook from the force of his orgasm and he fell back against the bed. Harry kept pounding in to Draco's tight hole. He thrust in hard once, twice and went over the edge. Draco's constricting heat was too much and he slammed himself to the hilt and stayed there as he spilled his seed deep inside Draco. Once he was empty he collapsed on Draco, still sheathed inside of him. They stayed like that for several minutes before Harry pulled out of Draco with a small pop and rolled onto his side so he faced him. Harry leaned over and kissed him lazily holding onto Draco's hand. Draco pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Well, where do we go from here?" asked Draco.

"What d'ya mean?" replied Harry quietly as he started to fall asleep. He reached over and pulled the other man closer.

"I mean us," said Draco. "Tonight was amazing, and I would love to do it again, but where are we?" said Draco a little unsure.

"Hmm," mumbled Harry sleepily. "Can we talk later baby?"

"Yeah I guess,"

"Mhmm, g'night" mumbled Harry placing a kiss on Draco's forehead. Draco relaxed against Harry and soon fell into a comfortable sleep.

-------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------ -------------------------

Well let me know what you think!!!!!  
one more chapter then an epilog

keep reading!!!!!!


	5. Cuz I love the way you move

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! not the characters, not the lyrics. The plot however is mine!

* * *

**What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...**

Draco woke up several hours later to the feeing of steady, warm breathing against his neck and a toned, hard body pressed against his back. He was also aware of a dull throbbing in his rear which left no doubt as to what he did last night. He remembered all at once where he was and what with whom he had been doing. He let out a small sigh and opened his eyes. He guessed by the darkness out side it was very early morning. Carefully, so as to not wake up his partner, he got up and headed for the small room not far from the bed. He shut the door quietly as he went inside.

Harry had been awake for several minutes before Draco woke. He had laid there reflecting on the prior evening and the question that had come at the end. Why hadn't he answered Draco's question the night before, but what was there too say; that he loved the irritating, captivating, and utterly gorgeous blonde that was now completely naked in the shower. When that thought occurred to him he moaned wantonly and got out of bed. He padded quietly over to the bathroom door and looked inside. Sure enough Draco was in the shower. Harry undressed himself and peeked into the shower. Draco was standing there with his head under the jet and his eyes closed. Harry got in quietly and wrapped his arms around Draco waist. Draco made a surprised sound but then leaned his head back onto the strong body behind him. Harry took this as a good sign and leaned down to kiss Draco's neck. Draco moaned and Harry's half hard cock gave a little twitch which only made Draco moan louder. Draco turned his head and Harry caught his mouth in an unhurried, lazy kiss. Harry reached around and grabbed Draco's half hard member and began to stroke lazily. Draco responded by pushing back against Harry's crotch. They both started to pant as there breathing became more labored.

Draco turned around and dropped onto his knees. Harry looked down into his eyes and saw that they were clouded with lust and that only turned him on more. Draco took the base of Harry's cock and began stroking up and down slowly and as he reached the head would rub his thumb over the slit and spread the pre-come that was leaking from it down the rest of his swollen prick. Draco leaned forward and licked from base to head which caused Harry to moan loudly. Draco took that as encouragement and did it again before he bent his head and took all of Harry into his mouth. Harry's eyes shot open and looked down at the man who was on his knees. His heart filled with an emotion he never thought he would have felt for this man. He pulled Draco up and kissed him in a way that conveyed every emotion he was feeling. When they broke apart Draco looked into his lover's eyes and saw what it was he was looking for. He lent in and kissed him again and responded in kind. Harry lifted Draco up onto his hips and Draco wrapped his legs around him. Harry put Draco between himself and the shower wall to help support him. Draco reached down and positioned Harry's hard member at his entrance and Harry slowly pushed into his tight hole. Once he was fully sheathed he waited for Draco to adjust. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and said one word,

"Move," That was all Harry had been waiting for. He pulled out and slammed back into Draco's tight hole over and over again. He changed his angel and found Draco's prostate. "Fuck! Don't Stop!" Draco cried.

"I wasn't planning on it" Harry grunted. "Gods Draco, so tight!" was the only words Harry could get out. His breath was coming in short pants as he kept slamming into Draco's body relentlessly. With each thrust Draco saw stars as Harry hit his sweet spot repeatedly.

"I don't think I can last much longer Harry!" panted Draco. "Please *pant* Harder *pant* Faster!" and Harry obliged.

"Cum with me Dray" gasped Harry. He kept pounding into him with no mercy. Draco's legs were wrapped around Harry's waist so tightly that they would probably leave bruises. His nails dug into Harry's back so hard they left crescent shaped cuts which were starting to bleed. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder as he slammed on last time in to Draco's body and stayed sheathed fully in as he emptied himself into Draco's tight hole.

"Mine" whispered Harry and then bit down onto Draco's shoulder. The enormous amount of pain and pleasure he felt well up inside him was too much and Draco came on both their stomachs yelling out Harry's name. Both men were spent. Draco Slowly lowered his legs to the floor but almost fell. Harry helped him sit down on the shower floor and joined him there.

Harry gathered Draco into his arms and held him there tightly. They sat there in comfortable silence with only the noise if the shower until Draco said, "We should probably get out of the shower, we'll turn to prunes." And indeed he was right both he and Harry were starting to wrinkle up. So Harry got up slowly and then helped Draco up. They rinsed off quickly and then stepped out of the shower. They toweled off and went back into the room where the fire place was blazing once again.

When they reached the bed there were two pairs of sweatpants sitting on the bed for them. They each put on a pair and sat on the bed facing each other.

* * *

TBC

Yes it's short, yes it's a cliff hanger. This chapter some how got lost in translation. It was on one of my old desk tops that i hardly use anymore. I just happened to stumble upon it recently. There will be another chapter to finish off this story. Bear with me, I'm in the process of moving into my new school, so this update might take a while. Let me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
